Ciúmes Angelicais
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Dean está com febre, Sam cogita dar um banho no irmão, mas talvez não seja tão fácil. Dastiel/ShortFic/Presentinho para Adne e Aria


**Ciúmes Angelicais**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cena de ciúmes, Dastiel, Slash, Shortfic

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: G

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Dean está com febre, Sam cogita dar um banho no irmão, mas talvez não seja tão fácil.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, mas nesse caso há apenas insinuação, então pode ler sem susto. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Ciúmes Angelicais**

**ShiryuForever94**

A febre de Dean não passava de jeito nenhum e Sam já estava ficando desesperado. Não podiam ir ao hospital naquele fim de mundo! O problema era que havia tantos demônios andando naquela cidade que temeu que algum deles tomasse posse do corpo de um médico e fizesse algum mal a Dean.

Sam molhava a fronte do irmão com um lenço embebido em água mais fria e cogitava dar um banho nele. Dean estava a ponto de delirar.

Tudo por conta de uma gripe idiota! Por que aquele maluco do Dean não sabia se cuidar nem para evitar uma gripe? Era tão fácil! Poderia ter tomado vitamina C, shakes de cereais e iogurte natural, comida mais leve, muitas frutas e legumes e...

Dean?

Não!

Seu lindo irmão só sabia apreciar junk food e bebidas que tivessem gradação alcoólica imprópria para menores.

E algumas vezes para maiores.

- "Vem, Dean, vamos tomar banho!" Sam via os lábios fremindo, a pele úmida por conta da alta temperatura e os tremores.

- "Não." Dean respondeu se escondendo embaixo da coberta naquele motel.

- "Ah, não, Dean, deixa de frescura, vamos logo ou te jogo no banheiro e ligo o chuveiro gelado em cima!" Sam arrancou a coberta e pôs as mãos na cintura do irmão, puxando a roupa íntima dele já que só havia aquela peça de roupa nele.

- "Tira a mão daí porra!" Dean reclamou quando Sam passou a mão pelos seus quadris, tentando erguê-lo. – "Se encostar nas jóias da família vai virar eunuco!"

- "Acho bom mesmo!" Castiel com sua inexpressiva face de quem havia comido jiló com pimenta apareceu do nada, bem ao lado de Sam. – "Eu dou banho nele, sou muito mais forte que você, Sam, você pode deixá-lo cair." Castiel se aproximou com as feições amainando. – "Está tudo bem, Dean, vai melhorar logo."

- "Er, hein?" Sam olhou para a cara agora preocupada de Castiel. – "Eu sou irmão dele, deixa que eu faço!"

- "Não." Castiel inclinou a cabeça naquele jeito bem dele e fulminou Sam com o olhar. – "Não acha que já fica tempo o suficiente com ele? Que já dorme e acorda com ele? Vá tirar um tempo para si mesmo, saia, vá pegar umas mulheres, ou homens se preferir."

Sam observou o anjo com atenção. Seria? – "Cas, você está MESMO me mandando ir "pegar" umas mulheres ou homens?"

- "Hunf." Castiel olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes febris de Dean e suas feições ficaram meigas como se fosse um anjo... Bem, ele era...

– "Vai passar. Vem, Dean, vamos pro banho, eu ajudo." Castiel inclinou-se sobre a cama onde o corpo do mais velho dos irmãos Winchester estava e suspirou ao sentir as mãos de Dean passando por seu pescoço e o corpo maior se levantando.

- "Pensei que luxúria fosse um dos pecados capitais, Cas..." Sam riu, entendendo tudo, ou quase tudo.

- "Ele está doente e vou dar banho nele, isso é luxúria?" Castiel falou enquanto via o olhar de Dean ficar doce e a cabeça do loiro apoiar-se em seu ombro, zonzo que estava.

- "Estou com frio." Dean murmurou e encostou a boca na curva do pescoço de Castiel – "Me esquenta?"

Castiel estremeceu inteiro e respirou bem fundo, abraçando Dean. Agora Sam não tinha mais dúvida.

- "Ah, claro, e o fato de que ele vai ficar nu e que está todo derretido aí no seu colo é sinal de que é um tratamento médico que ele não quis que eu fizesse? Conta outra, Cas." Sam riu mais um tanto. – "Um anjinho com ciúme! Essa foi boa!"

- "Eu não tenho ciúme!" Castiel enrugou os lábios daquele jeito bem dele e ia responder alguma coisa quando um gemido baixinho de Dean o fez esquecer até onde estava... Aquele loiro, com a pele fervendo, gemendo baixinho e seminu enroscado nos seus braços era... – "Eu acho que talvez eu e ele precisemos de um banho frio..."

- "Hahahahaha! Eu vou sair, divirtam-se crianças e, Castiel..." Sam pegou um casaco e foi até a porta.

- "Que é?" Castiel pegara Dean no colo, como se ele fosse uma criança, era bem forte, não havia dúvidas.

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que está curtinha. Foi feita para o desafio, em quarenta minutos. Gostei do resultado. Um pouco de humor. Abraços e, consegui fazer alguém achar o Cas fofo com ciúme?

- "Anjinho com ciúme é algo fofo!" Sam disparou a rir e saiu pela porta antes que o anjo fizesse algo como atirá-lo longe.


End file.
